Rescued
by Tantalium
Summary: Troggs captured Gnomeregan. Elli escaped, but lost everything she loved. Moving on is hard, but she tries her best- to live, to learn magic. All to come back and slaughter everyone who made her life hell.
1. Chapter 1

Rescued

_Chapter One_

Please review, guys!!

It's been several hours since they dumped me outside the city. I was tired of waiting for them, tired of hiding, tired of being scared. I knew that with each minute the chances of them coming back out with her got slimmer and slimmer. It was incredibly hard to know what was going on and not being able to help… Not being able to save the person you love most.

I had to be real quiet, hiding behind bushy clusters of trees. Not far from here was a camp of leper gnomes. They were camped out here as guards, in case anyone tries to get in or out of the city. I wanted to kill them, blow them up with dynamite, or learn some offensive magic skill that would let me fight them. I couldn't. I was too young and therefore useless and no more than easy bait, as my rescuers have told me. Wearing shiny armour and fancy weapons they killed everyone in their way and rescued as many of us as they could. I was one of the lucky ones. My mother - I don't know. She were taken somewhere by the troggs and I haven't seen her for days. They killed my dad last week, and slaughtered half of my race, my friends included. After we got out, everyone ran where they could, most of other escapees talking about heading to Ironforge, our neighbouring city of Dwarves. That is where we will head as soon as my mom gets out. I asked my rescuers to go back in and try to find her. I wanted to come with, but they wouldn't let me.

I was getting hungry, but I was too afraid to go look for anything to eat. I sat down and leaned against the trunk of the pine tree under which I was hiding. From here I could see the entrance to the city clearly. There was no movement; it looked like everything was dead. Before the trogg invasion, there were always Gnomes outside, now there were only lepers. Diseased, twisted, and mutated gnomes who wandered outside the city walls. Irradiation of the city crazed their minds and now they don't recognize their own families. They think that everyone is a trogg**.** And it isn't like troggs are the smartest creatures. They were just strong. They took us by surprise and they took us with brute force. They ate, ripped apart, and poisoned my family and friends. I hated them my whole being, and I wanted to kill them all. When I was just a prisoner I knew it was almost impossible, but now that I'm free, I will destroy them...

I woke up from a light shove. I was slouched over, and freezing. It started snowing again. I opened my eyes, and saw blue gaze of one of my rescuers. She was leaning over, looking at me, checking if I was alright. The moment our eyes met, I knew it. She was dead. They were too late. I remembered her name- Cai, reached out and grabbed my hand. I let her. I was in shock. I wanted to scream at her, but no sounds came out. I couldn't breathe - I felt like an empty shell. My mind was racing. It was unfair; it was their fault. No, it was the troggs. Why couldn't my mom save herself? I wanted to cry, but my eyes were dry. I felt something warm being placed in my palm. I didn't look to see what it was. I kept looking in Cai's eyes, full of sympathy and pain, trying to find myself, trying to find strength to speak. "Sorry…" was all that she said before she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Rescued

_Chapter Two_

I unfroze and looked down at my hands. They were clenched into fists, and something was glowing in my right hand. I knew what it was right away. It was my mother's amulet that I've always seen wrapped tightly around her neck. It had some protection magic to it, but I didn't know enough about magic, or amulets to know why she never took it off. Now, I wouldn't ever know. I thought of the future; my choices were limited. I would seek refuge in Ironforge, and try to forget what happened, or seek a way to destroy the troggs and revenge the deaths of my loved ones. I didn't know what I wanted anymore. I never imagined my life without my family. I got up - now that I had nothing left in Gnomeregan, I had to go. Ironforge was not far, built into a side of the same mountain that my city was under. I looked up at the sky - it would set in a few hours. I had no time to waste, I had to get there as soon as I could; the forest was a dangerous place at night.

It was dark when I reached the gates of Ironforge. It seemed like a lot of Gnomes were here, but the Dwarves didn't mind. They all felt awful about not being able to save us. I crashed at the nearest inn; they had many beds set up now, and didn't charge anything. It wasn't like this before. They knew we couldn't pay for anything. Everything was left in the city. I began thinking of everything I lost, everything my race had lost. Images of my past life - my family, my friends, my engineering school… People's lives, family bonds, racial treasures, and our sanctuary, our home for hundreds of years... Images were flickering in my mind as tears rolled down my face. I didn't want to make any sounds - the room was full of people who were getting ready to go to bed. They all felt like I did, I could see it in their faces. Bitterness mixed with pain. A lot of them were drunk. Dwarves had good ale, or so I heard. I couldn't drink, but I needed an escape. I went to my happy place. I remembered everyone I loved, and how happy we were once. Focusing on happy memories, I fell asleep.

Waking up in a bed and smelling delicious breakfast was unusual. Gnomes were happily chattering over breakfast, looking forward to the new day. The breakfast was good. Delicious baked goods and fruits from the Human forest. Eversong, I think it's called. My mother has been there when she was young. She travelled a lot, learning magics of all sorts. A few years back Gnomes built a pathway between Ironforge and Stormwind, the capital of The Alliance. It proved useful in the war, as humans have helped us too. And apparently Dwarves are making sure they get all their vitamins, what with all the fresh-fruit-every-day deal. I've only been in Ironforge once before, and decided to go look around the city to see what's new and what's changed. I still didn't know what to do. It was clear that the Dwarves didn't have it easy too. Horde's advancement has hit them hard. Almost everyone was ready for battle, except little children and me. I had to learn something too. After wandering around the city for hours without any clues where to go, I asked some guards where I could learn to be a fighter, (or a hero maybe!) and they suggested the Military Ward. When I got there I realized that I couldn't do that. Short, fat, sweaty Dwarf men where fighting each other. I didn't want to join them! They saw me and laughed, teasing me about picking a fight. Were they drunk already? I ran away, not looking where I was headed. I was scared that I wont be able to prepare myself. What if I can't learn to fight? What will I be good at then? I knew some Dwarves had healing abilities, and they helped many gnomes that came to Ironforge, but I don't think I could heal... Maybe magic? My mom was magical, but I had no idea if I was talented and/or intelligent enough for that. I remember once I found my mom's shards and tried to summon her Voidwalker, and he almost devoured me when I did. I ran away from him till he disappeared back into the void. I guess I was worth a try, after all, I'm older now, and I could probably control him now. I went to a familiar cavern, but the gnome that was usually there was gone. And that's when I saw him.

--

Shout Out to Elef for a comment, You really motivated me to work harder! This is my first story, so please guys leave a comment and tell me what you thought!

Also, this fic takes place pre-BC, I just thought the whole Gnomeregan issue was more valid before Outland and Lich King became a problem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rescued**

_**Chapter Three**_

The new warlock seemed to be very grim. He kept muttering something to himself or his minion, who just stood there, nodding her head slowly after every sentence he spoke. The minion saw me, but she wouldn't ever dare to interrupt her master. The warlock's hands were shaky, and he didn't notice me when I walked in. He was trying to find something in a huge, old, dusty book with runes on it. I've seen books like those before; my mom had them. Some taught how to summon and bind demons to this realm, some - how to control and make them serve you, and others were about old, magic that I didn't understand. My mom said she would teach me, but now she wouldn't…

I coughed to make my presence known, and the warlock's head jerked up. His big hat with golden symbols imbued into it threatened to fall of, but he jerked up his little hand and secured it on his head.

"Whacha want here?"

He asked, his voice even more jittery than his appearance. His eyes were scanning me, as if looking to see if I was any danger to him. His eyes stopped at my pocket. I knew what was there, my mom's amulet, but how would he know? I could feel it now, bulging out, as if it wanted to break free. I reached for it and squeezed it my hand. He grumbled something to his minion, I couldn't understand what. She nodded again, this time with a little more enthusiasm and set towards me. I stepped back, not wanting her to come close to me, and put my hands up in the air, as a sign that I was not dangerous in any way.

"I was just wondering, sir…"

The minion kept walking towards me slowly. I got really nervous; my voice got shaky.

"Where would one learn… magic?"

He looked confused for a second, and then laughed. It wasn't a normal, gnomish laugh - it sounded hysterical. I was beginning to think that this was a mistake. Coming here, like I knew what I was getting into… like I knew anything.

"YOU want to learn magic, now do you?"

He relaxed and took of his unusually large hat as the minion traced back to her previous position right behind him. I took a closer look at him; now that his face was no longer hidden I realized that he wasn't much older than me. That gave me some hope. The warlock was interested now, looking at me with his curious amber eyes.

"Aren't you too young, to learn magic?"

Crap. I knew that had to come up sooner or later.

"No, I'm just of age. "

I said defensively. I lied. I wasn't even close; I still had two more years until I could legally learn and practice any magic. He laughed again, and looked behind his shoulder. He cocked his head to the side, looking at his minion. She silently shook her head. He looked back at me, analyzing me yet again. I just stood there; I didn't know what to make of his silent conversations with his demon. My mother never communicated with her demons like that. But its not like I've seen many. Just one - her voidwalker, and she kept him around for protection mostly. The warlock's hands were still shaking, and he didn't let go of his book. He just kept staring at me, thinking about something real hard. Then, a wide grin spread on his face.

"What's your name, shortie?"

I wasn't sure if I should say my real name. All records were in the city below the mountain, so its not like someone would recognize me and rat me out.

"I go by Elli. And you are?"

I felt a little bit more confident, and now that he relaxed, I wasn't as scared.

"Bart."

He looked back down at the book, and ignored me for what it seemed like forever. It was probably two minutes or so, but I had no patience anymore. I went over to the table that Bart was leaning over and looked into the book his fingers were still holding onto. My shadow dropped onto the book and he jumped in surprise.

"Oh, its you again."

Again? I never left.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, you know, you almost gave ma a heart attack!"

He was almost yelling at this point.

"Sorry"

I said sheepishly, trying to calm him down. It worked. He dropped the volume when he spoke, sounding rough but nervous at the same time.

"Its alright, just don't' do it again! I don't think I could handle that. You sure you want to be a warlock, and not a rogue or something? You're really sneaky."

That wasn't surprising.

"My dad was a rogue. I am kind of sneaky. Nowhere near as good as him, though. I could never find him when we played hide and seek."

I smiled at him, hoping he would get the joke, and warm up a little bit. He barked out a short laugh.

"Well aren't you something..."

He stared back down at the book, and seemed really engrossed by it, again. I wasn't going to wait longer to speak to him. I coughed, and when he looked up, I closed his silly book. Bart seemed appalled by my action and was about to speak, or rather scream at me again, but I interrupted him.

"So are you going to teach me anything, or am I wasting my time here with you? If you will teach me, then we will need to understand each other, and you will need to know that ignoring me won't teach me much. I'm very impatient, especially when it comes to wasting time. I'll do anything you want me to, I'll be your best student, that's assuming you got any and if you're willing to take me. "

I took a deep breath. I was about to go on, but he spoke up. During my entire speech, he hasn't taken his eyes off me, and they got wider with every word I said. I guess he hasn't seen many gnomes who were as immature and as angry as me. I knew I was acting childish pushing this scared gnome to help me. But he seemed like a good start. After all, I needed all the help I could get.

"Why do you want me to teach you? What do you want to know? Being a warlock is more dangerous that you can imagine Elli!"

The way he said my name sounded like he mocked me.

"You know how many things can go wrong? Demons are not a joke!"

He turned his head to look at his minion and muttered something at her. Her eyes widened, as her whole body started to shake. He muttered something again, this time longer, and I caught some words. They sounded angry. His minion fell on the floor, and when she tried to get up, he said something again. This time, she screamed. He took her whip and lashed at her back, leaving small cuts on her body. I looked closer and saw that her back was covered in scars. He shot a glance at me.

"Is this what you want to be going? Hurting demons to serve you, but watching out every second of your life that they won't stab you in the back in one your moment of weakness?"

I didn't know what to say. I've never seen anything like that. I couldn't imagine my mom doing that. Hurting creatures just so they could serve her. She wouldn't! Would she?

"I thought so…"

He said softer, looking at me wistfully.

"Alright, look - I can teach you some basics, if that's what you really want and we will see after that... You're probably better off going to Mystic's Ward and learning how to be a mage."

I was still quiet, but filled with glee inside. He was going to teach me! Basics, but that's still good.

"Thanks."

It was all that I said. I looked down at my feet, not knowing what to do now. My stomach grumbled; I hadn't eaten anything since morning. I looked at him hopefully, as I didn't know where I could get food in the city, and I didn't want to go look outside. He smiled as if he read my mind.

"Go back to the inn, they give out meals three times a day. And come back tomorrow, we'll begin."


	4. Chapter 4

**Rescued**

_**Chapter Four**_

I went back next day after breakfast. Bart didn't forget about me, and gave me a big smile when I walked in. He motioned me to follow him without saying anything, and I did. We went to the back of the building. There was a door that lead to what I thought was a basement. I looked at him and he explained.

"This is where I will train you. " I nodded and followed him down the stairs.

He lit a few candles as I examined the room. It was spacious, but dirty. It looked like it hasn't been used for years.

"It hasn't been used for years"

Bart said and I laughed. I looked around some more. There were several bookshelves next to the walls, a table with chairs, a fireplace, a dusty rug, and an entrance to another room that I hadn't noticed before.

"What's in there?"

I asked, pointing at the small door.

"The rest of the house. This was my teacher's place, before he died."

His face twitched involuntarily when he spoke. I didn't want to talk to him about this. I saw and heard about enough pain and suffering, I didn't want to hear anymore.

"So what will you teach me?"

I asked, wanting move on to a topic I was more comfortable with.

"We will start off easy: basic offensive skills, and some defensive abilities that every warlock should know."

I felt excited. I couldn't believe I was actually getting what I wanted.

"Now, before we begin I want you to know, that warlocks are dealing with shadow and fire based magic. Unlike Mages, we do not attempt to dispose of a target from a safe distance. Most warlocks are cruel by nature, and enjoy inflicting pain to their victims while our minion is engaging the target. Magic mastery is also about manipulating energies, and elements of this world to work for you. As warlocks, we go farther than any other class in that sense. While mages are extremely powerful in gathering elements such as water and fire, their abilities are limited. They conjure, not summon. They do not have abilities to enslave."

I listened to him without any interruptions; I knew that what he was saying was important to understand. He continued.

"We can summon creatures to serve us. A warlock binds the will of the demon, making it incapable of living without a master. Some hate that, but there is nothing the demon can do while the warlock has control. That's why it's so dangerous. Some demons feel a connection, and want to serve you. But we'll get more into that later. Right now I want to see how much raw magic you have in you."

"Alright" I replied. I was sure I had it in me.

Bart was like a completely different person today. He was calm, his voice exuded confidence and power. He asked me a bunch of questions, about magic, and my heritage, and I lied about some parts, not wanting to get into conversation about my mom being a warlock. Then he told me several different incantations that I had to read out loud, and draw rune patterns on the floor. I was weird stuff, but he explained everything to me as we went along. By lunchtime, he seemed satisfied by my progress, and said that I'm quite talented. He gave me a book, and asked me to read a chapter on different magic elements that warlocks use. I found it fascinating, and didn't even notice that Bart left. I heard footsteps outside the door and looked up. Bart was standing in the doorway with a basket of food. He smiled and asked me if I was done. I nodded and went over to him to peek in the basket. He reached in and took out a piece of grilled boar meat and handed it to me.

"Thanks! I was getting really hungry."

He smiled at me, and replied:

"I know. You've been working hard today. I have some things to take care of upstairs, so I'll give you some more reading material for today. You can stay here if you like. You don't have to go back to the inn - I know it's crowded there."

I was surprised. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Bart"

I said sincerely. I was so happy not to go back there again. Everyone's sadness and despair was too much for me to handle in the evening. Bart nodded and pulled out a few books from the shelf. He bookmarked the right chapters for me to read and without another word he left. After I finished eating, I looked around the house. It wasn't much, but I loved it.

I went back to reading, but Bart didn't leave me much, so I was done in a few hours. I ate again, thinking of Bart, and wondering what he was doing upstairs. I wanted to go see but I didn't want to be annoying or nosy. I spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning the house. When Bart came back, I was about to go to bed. He knocked on the door and I let him in. He was pleasantly surprised at what I did with the place; I could see it in his face. He didn't say anything though. I looked at him closer and noticed that he was acting all weird again. I asked him if he was all right.

"Just tired, I guess."

He shrugged, but relaxed a little nevertheless. His minion was behind him again like yesterday.

"You settled in alright? I brought you some clothes - I figured you would probably like to have a robe or two."

"Thanks Bart."

I took the dark cherry red linen robes he passed to me.

"Good night, Elli."


	5. Chapter 5

**Rescued**

_**Chapter Five**_

Next morning I got up early and went upstairs to see if Bart was up. I wanted to continue from yesterday. I met him just outside the door - he was heading to see me. He gave me a bread bun and as I chewed on it as we were walking.

"Today, we're going outside the city. I will show you some spells and you will repeat after me."

I nodded with my mouth full.

"I have some things to do today, so I can only stay with you for a few hours."

We followed the road past Kharanos, and Bart explained to me how to cast a protection spell on myself. I practiced while we walked; it wasn't difficult to master. When I was done, I felt stronger, like I had an unknown magical essence surrounding me. A magic armor, as Bart said. We stopped when he saw some young boars. He showed me another spell. He cast it and the boar dropped dead. I was eager to try that! I followed Bart's instructions, and after a shadowy bolt left my hands and darted towards the boar, I was full with glee. The boar was good 15 feet away and paid no attention to us until it hit him. He didn't drop dead, like I expected him to, instead he charged towards us.

"Cast it again!"

Bart said calmly. I started casting it again, mumbling words that formed shadows in the palms of my hands, but I kept messing up. The boar attacked me and I ran back some. Shoot, I lost all my focus, now I had to start over. The boar was on me again, using its big head as a weapon. I finally managed to get the spell out and the boar got weaker, I thought he was about to die. I started to mumble the magic words again, but Bart waived his hand and the boar dropped.

"Thanks"

I said, my voice shaky. Bart nodded and gave me some water. After I rested a little, he told me where we were going.

"There is a small settlement not far from here." he said. "They could use help like you around."

I smiled. I thought about that for a moment. Me. Being helpful. I liked the sound of that.

Next few days I was hanging out in Coldridge Valley and Anvilmar. Bart introduced me to many people there who needed things done for them, and I was more than happy to help. It took my mind of things anyway, and helped me stay focused on learning magic. He even introduced me to Alamar Grimm, a warlock who taught me while I was there.

I haven't seen Bart in sometime now, as I was sleeping in Anvilmar. As happy as I was, helping out and learning- there was always a feeling of loneliness. Everyone I knew and loved were dead. I often thought of my mother. I always carried around her amulet, it made me feel like she was a part of me, as if she was doing this with me. And Bart… well, surprisingly I missed him being around.

As days went by, I felt myself becoming stronger, and more confident. Every now and then, when Bart wouldn't be busy with things, he would have dinner with me, and I would tell him what I learned. Bart would chuckle, and say that I'm doing good. I loved those nights, I took a break from my studies and forgot my pain. For a while, but it was still great. Bart took walks with me sometimes, but on a rare occasion: he was always busy, travelling, helping people, killing Horde. A real hero.

One of the nights when Bart came over for dinner, he asked me to bring him three Feathered Charms from the trolls in the cave near Anvilmar. I knew that cave well by now, I helped out Felix retrieve his tools from there. And I've seen the charms on their necks, just never thought I would need them. I never liked taking stuff off the corpses, it made me feel like a dirty thief. I shared my feelings with Bart, but he just shrugged and said that I should get over it.

"If you can kill them, you can take their stuff."

The following day was trouble free. Nobody needed me for anything, so I just hung out with Wren, a young warlock apprentice in Anvilmar. She shared my boredom and told me I could ask if anyone needs help in Kharanos because she would be going there soon. After lunch, I said goodbye to her. Bart told be to return to Ironforge after I would get the feathers, and I didn't know if I would ever see her again. I went to the cave and killed the trolls. Fighting disgust, I ripped the feather necklace off the first troll. The more I killed, the less I minded. Bart was right again.

While I was running back to Bart, I felt a rush of emotions flow over me. For the first time in months, I felt great, important even. I didn't know why Bart needed the feathers, but if I could be with a powerful warlock like him, I was happy. If I become even half of the warlock he is, I could go to Gnomeregan and rescue some of my people. I slowed down, taking my time to get to the city enjoying the fresh, crisp winter air and dreaming of saving my Gnomes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rescued**

_**Chapter Six**_

When I got to the shop, Bart wasn't there. He took off sometimes, travelling to cities and villages for reagents, rare books, and some unique dusts and essences. He knew how to make armour stronger. Many adventurers came to him and paid a lot of gold for the things he could do. I once asked him why wasn't a warlock of his talents helping Gnomes, he just said that it was dead to him. I was offended. I wanted to push him, to understand what he was talking about because I was upset that he didn't share my passion, but his eyes looked so pained that I couldn't.

I've been waiting for several hours and Bart was still gone. It surprised me that he was still not back - he mentioned to me that he was staying in Ironforge this week. I decided to go upstairs to see if he was resting, but his door was locked and it was extremely quiet. I sat down, worrying. As minutes ticked by, I got more and more nervous. By suppertime I couldn't stop from shaking. My mind was filled with thoughts of guilt and fear. What if I was supposed to bring him the charms in the morning? Instead, I spent half of the day chatting and wasting time. What if Bart needed me and I wasn't here? I kept myself worked up, I could not relax. Before this, I haven't really realized how much Bart meant to me. I never realized that I began depending on him, and that I looked up to him so much. My heart was beating so fast, I worried it was going to jump out of my ribcage.

Travellers came in from time to time looking for advice, supplies, or books, but I couldn't help them. Those who knew Bart worried too. But they tired to calm me down, which couldn't work.

I heard a familiar whooshing sound, and I could feel my muscles relaxing. It was Bart! That's the sound of a portal! Then a loud thump against the floor. I rushed upstairs and heard a low grunt. I knocked impatiently and heard a groan. Oh my goblin, was he hurt?

"Who's there?"

He asked, his voice worried and lower than usual.

"Its just me" I tried to be calm, my voice was steady, but my hands trembled. "Please let me in, Bart."

I heard him try to get up and fall back down. I felt a crease form above my nose. What was wrong with him?

"I cant get up" he finally mumbled. "Get a key from under the counter downstairs"

I rushed down to find it. Took me sometime since Bart was one paranoid Gnome. After I finally found the key and opened the door. I found him lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. I wasn't weak, so I had no problem with that picture. Since troggs occupied Gnomeregan, I saw more insides of gnomes than I ever wanted to.

"Are you ok?"

I asked, carefully examining him. Bart looked really pissed off.

"No I'm not ok, can't you see that?" He was trying to yell at me, but he couldn't, so he just shut up, and closed his eyes. He will be alright. He had some broken bones, bruises and a nasty wound on his shoulder, but it wasn't critical. I breathed more easily now.

"Where were you anyway?"

I asked while dragging him off to bed. His blood left a smear on the floor all the way across the room. I would be the one to clean it up of course since he didn't care about minor things like cleaning his own habitat.

"Out."

He rasped. I could tell he wasn't in the mood to talk. But I was. I spent so much time worrying about him, that I was extremely happy that he's here now in one piece. But I wasn't going to get my curiosity get in the way of helping him.

I scouted the room for supplies. I grabbed a stack of potions and elixirs and found a small tub in the cabinet and rushed outside to get some water. I put it over the fire to warm it up while I looked for some cloth. Bart was a tailor, so he always had cloth on hand. I spotted some wool, a material that I actually recognized, and was about to make a few bandages, when I heard Bart trying to say something. I looked at him and saw him waiving at me like he was deranged. It was probably weird, but I actually understood what his gesticulation meant. I put wool cloth down and picked up another piece of cloth. He shook his head and I kept guessing until I felt something remarkable in my hands. Simple looking cloth, but the feel of it was amazing. Soft and gentle, but sturdy at the same time, this cloth was nothing I've ever seen. After looking closer I noticed what seemed to be a glowing pattern infused into it. In the back of my mind I realized that this is what I needed to use. I looked up and Bart nodded and leaned back on his pillow. I had no idea how to make a bandage from something like this, but I would try. I heard Bart cough, trying to get my attention again. He was pointing to something on the shelf. _Heavy Runecloth Bandage Manual,_ the cover read. Bandages are not rocket engineering, so I skimmed through the book quickly and got an idea of what to do. By the time I made the bandages, the water was warm. I helped Bart to change and wash off the blood. Inside Gnomeregan, I helped people who had arms torn off by the troggs. This was nothing. I applied some bandages, made him drink a few potions and helped him sit up. I skipped down to my place to get some food. Food was just what he needed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rescued**

_**Chapter Seven**_

The next several days I stayed with Bart. He was getting better with each day, but he still needed my help with things. He didn't say anything, but I saw it in his eyes that he was very grateful for me sticking with him. Bart _still_ didn't tell me what happened. Truthfully, I was getting pretty sick of him not telling me anything and treating me like a child.

"Elli!"

I heard him call from his room for the tenth time in the last hour. He was feeling much better today, and he started reading again. He was reading three books at once, and kept asking for more books to check references and such. At the present time I was fetching him the fourth volume of _The Old Gods and the Ordering of Azeroth. _I sighed, grabbed the book - dusting it off quickly - and headed back up. I have to stop this before I become one of his minions! I mean in all seriousness, why couldn't his demon fetch him hot towels, change his bandages, and slave away in the kitchen just to make him some of his favourite crab cakes!

When I reached his room, I stopped five feet away from the bed. I held the book up over my head and waived it around a bit. Bart was impatient. This was a good sign. I just might get some answers from him now. He reached his tiny hand trying to grab the book.

"No!" I said.

"Come on, Elli, I don't have all day! I am at a particularly interesting passage but I get a feeling that Archesonus got carried away a little here because his revelations about the Titans that just can't be accurate. I _need_ to double check."

He reached out again but I stepped back and put the book on the table behind me. He raised his eyebrows.

"And I _need_ answers. Tell me!" I said.

Bart drew a heavy sigh. He thought about it for a minute, probably considered my stubbornness, and then muttered a quiet and resigned "Fine." I knew it was a good idea to use books as leverage.

He seemed a bit uncomfortable so I pulled up a chair and beamed a smile at him. That just made him chuckle and shake his head.

"Elli," he said solemnly, "I was out by Gnomer. A friend was supposed to meet me there. I had… well there was an arrangement in place… Hosestly, I was looking into getting some information on your peculiar necklace. It's not something ordinary, quite contrary - its very old and a powerful piece of magic."

My mouth dropped open. My mother's amulet? I felt stupefied. Bart looked at me nervously.

"I have been intrigued by it ever since you came into my shop. A rare amulet like that gives off a vibe that – well if you're magically attuned – draws you in."

I unbuttoned my shirt a little and grasped the amulet. It was mildly pulsating in my hand now, like the thing knew we were talking about it.

He paused again and looked at me curiously. His eyes, almost glowing with excitement were eagerly staring me down.

"You feel it too, don't you? I think it might even be stronger for you; it was your mothers, its your heritage."

He slowly reached out and wrapped his hand around my pulsating fist. I released my hand and Bart was left holding the amulet that seemed to be almost alive. And within a fraction of a second he was left holding lifeless chunk of metal and stone.

I was sitting still, barely breathing. I knew what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth.

"It's linked to you."

He released his hand and leaned back. His short legs were dangling off the bed. I hadn't moved, but my mind was going miles per second.

"What… What does this mean?" I finally choked out.

"I think a more relevant question at this point is… Who was your mother?"

He looked at me wistfully and I looked away. I couldn't sit here anymore, this was too much. I jumped to my feet, clumsily and almost fell over.

"Do you trust me Elli?"

Bart said that just above whisper, and if I wasn't so close I probably wouldn't hear him. I froze and straightened myself.

"I do." I said turning towards him. "But I don't _know_ who my mother was. I thought she was just my mom! You know – a loving, caring, at times quirky warlock who knew answers to just about everything."

Bart nodded and got off the bed. He moved towards me and took my hands in his.

"I trust you too, Elli. So if you want - and that's only is you are interested in pursuing this matter – I will help you with everything I can. We can find out more about the amulet, your mother.. Whatever you want! I just don't want you to do anything rash, okay? I really don't want to see you get hurt."

"It means a lot, Bart." I flashed him a small smile. "And how exactly did you get hurt? You have been avoiding that topic."

Bart scowled and released my hands. He started pacing.

"Its those bloody leper gnomes. They walk in packs, I swear. I was taking care of them without any problems until more came and brought along some dynamite."

I frowned. That sounded serious. He could have been blown to pieces.

"Did your friend… Did he meet you?"

Bart stopped dead in his tracks.

"No. He didn't make it out of Gnomeregan alive." His voice was harsh; full of sorrow and repressed fury.

"A lot of good gnomes didn't." I couldn't help tears filling my eyes as I thought about my loved ones.

"Its not your fault, you know.. that they died. Your parents gave their lives to protect you."

He tried to catch my eyes but I turned my back to him and blinked away my tears. I have to be strong.

"I know… but sometimes I wish they hadn't." I whispered.

I passed him the book and left the room.


End file.
